


Dead Man's (Christmas) Party

by lilypea



Series: Ficmas 2014 [6]
Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: Christmas, Gen, no one is dead or possessed or the like, set before tdotl because i still haven't read it eeep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 10:19:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2728721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilypea/pseuds/lilypea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valkyrie is determined that Skulduggery not spend this Christmas alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dead Man's (Christmas) Party

Skulduggery and Valkyrie skidded to a halt in a dark alleyway, shrinking into the shadows as they watched their assailant run straight past the opening. Valkyrie rested her head on the brick wall behind her, for once not caring what found its way into her hair, and tried to catch her breath. Skulduggery stood next to her, seemingly unfazed. Not having lungs must have been a blessing right now.

“If it wasn’t for all the ridiculous lights and all the Santas we ran into, maybe that escape would have gone as planned,” he deadpanned.

“You can’t blame people for being excited about Christmas. Didn’t you consider the holiday crowds anyway?”

Skulduggery tilted his skull away from her. If he had eyeballs, she was certain they would be aimed at the ground.

“No. That may have slipped my mind.”

“Something slipped your mind?” Valkyrie mocked. “Seriously though, you’ve been around for hundreds of years, surely you would have noticed the Christmas crowds at least once.”

“I don’t really get into this kind of… thing,” he insisted, waving his gloved hand out towards the street into town.

Valkyrie then realised something, something that she shouldn’t have forgotten. Skulduggery probably hadn’t celebrated Christmas since his family died. She had a sudden swell of empathy for the man beside her.

“Well, that’s going to change this year.”

* * *

Three days later, on Christmas Eve, everyone was gathered in Gordon’s house, the only one missing being Skulduggery.

Ghastly was in the kitchen preparing dinner, considering he was the most learned in the culinary arts. Tanith was stood beside him, watching, and Valkyrie could hear them talking happily from where she was pacing at the front door. China was sat elegantly in the living room, leafing through some books while Fletcher sat near her, somehow managing to keep all the saliva inside his mouth.

He suddenly appeared next to Valkyrie, making her flinch ever so slightly.

“So what did you tell him, anyway?” Fletcher asked, leaning against the wall and running his hand through his still stupid-looking hair.

“Just that I’d found something I though he might be interested in.”

“Bit vague, isn’t it?”

“Would you rather I’d left it to you to get him here?” she asked him with a glare.

“Okay, sorry,” he said, holding his hands up in defeat before moving to the kitchen to see what was on offer.

The smell of Turkey wafted out to meet Valkyrie. She knew that the idea of Christmas dinner for Skulduggery’s benefit was pointless, but the rest of them needed food, so a traditional meal it was. She’d spoken to Tanith the day after the not-so-successful escape plan, and she had suggested they put together a gathering of sorts to lift their friend’s spirits, maybe make some new memories. 

Sure, Skulduggery had been around for hundreds of her lifetimes, and his life (and death) hadn’t exactly been cheerful, but Valkyrie didn’t view that as a reason for him to miss out on the happiest, and her personal favourite, time of year. She always thought of the people as more important at the food at these things anyway. The people related to you by blood weren’t the only kind of family you could have.

She spotted two bright circles of light through the front window, which disappeared as the Bentley pulled up in front of the house. Skulduggery climbed out, hat pulled down over his eye sockets and scarf wrapped around the lower part of his face, as usual.

Valkyrie quickly stuck her head into the kitchen to alert everyone of their guest’s arrival before hearing his sharp rap on the door. She undid the latch and swung it open.  
“Hey,” she said, greeting him with a smile.

“Hello,” he replied pushing past her. “What was it that you…”

Valkyrie closed the door and turned round to see Skulduggery staring at his friends, who were now standing in the entrance hall, all looking at him expectantly.

“Um,” he whispered to Valkyrie. “What are they doing here?”

“Charming as ever, Skulduggery.” China’s voice preceded her into the hall, heels clacking on the wooden floor, one of Gordon’s books still in hand.

Skulduggery turned to Valkyrie. “Is this what you wanted to show me? Because I’d hate to tell you, but I’ve seen all of them before.”

“Yes, very funny. But you’re actually kind of right,” she said, taking his scarf and hat and leading him to the dining table, which was set with elegant white china.

“We’re having Christmas dinner!” Tanith practically squealed with all the excitement she’d been holding in over the past two days.

“Well that’s a bit useless. I can’t eat anything.”

Valkyrie sighed as he stated the obvious. “Yes, we know, but Christmas dinner isn’t just about eating. Sit down,” she said, gesturing to the seat at the head of the table that Tanith had pulled out.

He sat, but still wasn’t content. “Well, what else is it about then?”

“Friends, family. You know, the people you love,” Ghastly answered him, having emerged from the kitchen holding a bowl of salad.

Skulduggery seemed, for once, to have run out of things to say. Valkyrie took this as a sign to be seated. She took the chair next to him, with China on his other side. Ghastly and Tanith sat together, with Fletcher plonking unceremoniously next to Valkyrie. Expressing the attitude of a typical teenage boy, Fletcher was the first one to reach for the food.

After a few minutes and mouthfuls, the conversation at the table grew more exuberant. Tanith shared stories of the most ridiculous criminals she’d ever come up against, and China broke out some interesting facts and stories from her wells of knowledge. Skulduggery told some terrible jokes that no one would ever admit were funny ever again, and even Fletcher’s hideous table manners got some laughs.

By the time the food was all gone and they had all retreated to the living room to sit in satisfied quiet, everyone was smiling. And even though Skulduggery lacked a face, the way he tilted his head and held out his chin told Valkyrie that he was enjoying himself.


End file.
